dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Davey
Davey was a pirate captain who served Kathool 'Achoo and stole the Water Orb thus making him - partly - responsible for the corruption of the Water Elves History Alive Once, Davey was a pirate captain commanded a large crew of pirates. After one particular pillage he came into contact with Kathool and the latter ordered him to use water breathing potions and lay siege to the city of Tethys. After slaughtering their way through the defenseless Water Elves, Davey and his crew claimed the Water Orb and left the city, leaving the elves to their fate. The captain however, thought he could resist Kathool and tried to escape, claiming that he have the orb in his locker and he will use it if he had to. The confrontation ended poorly as The Great One dragged Davey's ship along with everyone on board to the bottom of the sea. Water Orb Saga Unfortunately, an unknown curse raised the fallen crew back as undead and Davey was one of them. When The Hero founded their way on board Davey's ship, they took the key to his locker - which was flung out of the ship - and the undead captain fight them but was defeated. Though he soon led his undead crew to attack The Locker in order to claim back his key. The attack force was defeated thanks to the Hero though so he took Aquella hostage and demand the Hero returned to his ship with both the key and the locker if he want the child alive and left the town. However, Aquella managed to escape his grasp and engage in a game of cat-and-mouse with the undead captain on the ship with the help of her animal friends. In the end, Davey catch the elf child and trap her in a giant bubble to prevent her from escaping The Hero, had enough about finding the locker, boarded the ship and fought through horde of undead pirates to reach Davey. The two clash as Davey literally squeeze the life out Aquella through his bubble but in the end, Davey was defeated and fled. Kathool, decided that Davey is of no use to it as he is, has it's adept captured the captain for "modification". Davey reappeared at the end of the saga when The Hero bring Aquella to the trench where Kathool reside. There, he confronted them about hiding the truth about the Water Elves from the young elf girl and gloat that "The Old One" will take them just as it had taken him. The Hero, along with the newly-arrived DeathKnight sisters, engage in the final battle with the undead pirate and defeat him for good. Personalities As a pirate in life and death, Davey is cruel and ruthless. He willing to kidnap children for his goal and won't afraid to killed them when necessary, or just for his pleasure. There are also various prisoners in his ship who have been chained and killed. He is also quite sadistic as you can see in his final battle when he taunting Aquella about her role in the elve's fate and enjoyed seeing her twisted in agony. The undead pirate is very confident about his abilities, willing to challenge almost everybody - even Kathool itself in some occasion. Abilities As a pirate captain who has been in various battles, Davey is quite excelled both at sword fighting and water magic. Following his "upgrade" by the tentacles of Kathool, Davey's body has now been enlarged with purple tentacles growing out of his body connecting it with a giant pincer and armored shell leg making him a formidable opponent in combat. Not only that but his magic skills has grow even more powerful than before. Trivia *After he was drowned, his skin was eaten by the fish. *He developed a phobia for jellyfish after playing "cat and mouse" with Aquella *For some unknown reason, his locker also hold Aquella's staff. *His nickname for Aquella is "Blue Ears". *He called Kathool "The Great One", "The Old One" or simply "him". *For a minion he sure talk back at his boss a lot. Category:NPCs Category:Undead Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Book 1 Characters